Serenity's Play
by Aurora DeNeil
Summary: Serenity's written a play and Yugi's the star!


I don't own Yugioh and I never will.

Serenity's Play 

One summer morning in Domino, Yugi and his friends were at the park. Joey and Tristan were having a fight about who could eat the most hot dogs, Tea and Mai were talking about clothes, Serenity was sitting under a tree, reading and writing in a note book. Duke, Bakura (Ryou for those who use Japanese names), Mokuba, Rebecca, Yugi, and Yami were flying kites. Everyone was having a lot of fun until they all heard Serenity screaming.

"What's wrong?" Tristan and Duke asked her. Then they glared at each other. Serenity was bouncing around quite happily.

"Joey! Guess what, Big Brother?" said Serenity as she jumped into her older brother's arms, "I've finished my script for a 'Duel Monsters' play! I can't wait to enter it in for the contest!"

The script-writing contest was hosted by Pegasus and he wanted to see who could write the best 'Duel Monsters' play in the world. The winner of the contest would have their play preformed, with Duel Monster holograms, at their home town and in front to the whole world, via satellite. Serenity was always a good writer so she wanted to see if she could win.

"Really Sis?" asked Joey, "That's great! I'm really happy for you!" he chirped as he gave his little sister a bigger hug.

"WOW!!!" yelled Duke and Tristan happily, then they glared at each other again.

"What's it about?" asked Mokuba, who wanted to hear something happy because he was sad that Seto had a business meeting and couldn't come to the picnic.

"My play is called 'The Loveliest Angel', it's about an angel who has lots of Duel Monster friends and rules the magic forest they all live in. He's pure, innocent, sweet, beautiful, kind and gentle. Everything is happy until an evil sorcerer shows up and threatens to hurt all of the monsters if the angel doesn't give him the forest. The angel refuses because he knows that they'll be hurt even if he does give the land to the evil sorcerer. The sorcerer gives the angel three days to change his mind but, after the three days, the angel still won't give him the magic forest. Angered, the sorcerer casts a spell on the angel, and threatens that when the sun sets that night, the angel will fall down dead and that the forest will belong to the sorcerer. The angel's best friends, the Dark Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos, and the Dark Magician Girl try to remove the curse but it's too strong. So, they change the curse so that the angel could be reawakened by a kiss, announcement, or act of pure, selfless love by a fair maiden," said Serenity as she got herself some juice.

"Sounds kind of sad so far," said Mokuba.

"What happens to the angel?" asked Rebecca.

"Well, as soon as the sun sets, the angel faints. Everyone rushes over and discovers that he's still alive. He's placed on a lovely bed of flowers to sleep peacefully until the maiden arrives. The sorcerer becomes angry because the angel has to be dead for him to take the forest so he tries to kill the angel in his bed. A young princess, who was riding her horse through the forest, hears the commotion of the Duel Monsters trying to stop him and rushes over to help. She kills the evil sorcerer with her magic scepter and the monsters thank her. The princess looks at the angel and is overcome by a feeling of pure, selfless, undying love for him. She begs the monsters for the angel but, the Dark Magician simply tells her to kiss the angel and he will awaken. She kisses his soft lips and, he too, feels the same pure, selfless, undying love that she feels for him. He opens his eyes and asks her to marry him. She says 'yes' and becomes an angel herself. They rule over the magic forest and live Happily Ever After. The end." Finished Serenity as she drank her juice.

Everyone thought the play sounded wonderful, though Yugi had to get Yami to stop putting his finger down his throat.

"Let's send it in!" chimed Duke.

"Yeah!" chirped Tristan, "And right away!"

The picnic was packed up and they sent the script to Pegasus. Everyone one was praying that Serenity would win.

That night, Yugi and Yami were talking in Yugi's room.

"Yami," said Yugi, "It really wasn't nice of you to put your finger in your mouth while Serenity was talking about her play."

"I didn't mean any disrespect Aibou," said Yami, "I just think her play sounds stupid."

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"Because it sounds like a five-year-old's storybook," sighed Yami.

"Please be supportive," asked Yugi as he went to bed. Yami promised and, before he left for his room, he looked at Yugi's gentle sleeping form and thought, 'Did Serenity base her main character, The Loveliest Angel, on Yugi?' The former Pharaoh smiled softly and went to bed.

Early the next morning, at the Wheeler house, Serenity got a letter from Industrial Illusions. She opened it and found that it was written by Pegasus himself. She read the letter and discovered that she had won the contest! Pegasus wrote in the letter that he was so touched by the story that he was even going to make the play into a movie if it was successful. He wrote that the story was beautiful and he even suggested that Yugi should be the angel. Even though the script writers got to cast their own actors for their plays, Pegasus decided to put the suggestion in anyway. Serenity was so happy, she got on the horn and called everyone right away to come to the house for big news.

"Joey! Joey!" squealed Serenity, "I won! I won! See! Pegasus wrote me back himself and he said he loved it! He also said that if the play was successful, that he'll make a movie based on it!" She launched herself into her brother's arms.

Even though Joey didn't like Pegasus very much, he was happy for his little sister. "That's really great," said Joey, "I'm happy for you, Serenity."

The others came to the house and were all so happy for the winning script writer. Tristan and Duke got so happy that they were hugging everyone and everything in the house but they stopped when Joey threatened to tie them up and lock them in the closet if they didn't settle down.

"This is wonderful," said Mai, "If Pegasus keeps his word about the movie deal, you'll be a rich and famous script writer, Serenity." Serenity hugged her friends, she was so cheerful.

"Yeah!" said Serenity, "Pegasus even suggested a leading actor for the part of the angel!"

"Really?" asked Duke with a big grin, for he was so amazed that his idol loved Serenity's work, "Who?"

"Well, to be honest, I kind of based to angel on him to begin with," she blushed out of shyness, "I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to be embarrassed."

"Who is it?" asked Mokuba, Rebecca, and Yami.

"He's right here in this room," Serenity said, coyly.

"Really? Where?" asked everyone, looking around.

"The angel is standing on Yami's right hand side," she said, "He looks like Yami, only smaller and more delicate."

Everyone, well everyone but Yugi, looked around and then realized who she was talking about. Yugi just kept looking around and then noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Who me?" asked Yugi innocently with his head cocked to the left.

"That's right!" squealed Serenity, "Presenting Yugi Motou, The King of Games, and star of 'The Loveliest Angel!' I based the angel on you!"

'I was right!' thought Yami with wide eyes. Yugi screamed at the thought of being the star of a play that was going to be shown around the world because he didn't like performing in front of people. Dueling was okay because there was something to keep his mind off the people watching him but, with acting on stage, his mind had to be about the story or he'd mess up.

"You must be nuts!" yelled Yugi, "I'm no stage actor! I hate performing in plays! I get all tangled up in my lines, I can't think when people are watching me, I--" Joey cut him off.

"Yuge," said Joey, "You dueled just fine when Duke set those TV cameras during your 'Dungeon Dice Monsters' match."

"Dueling's different, Joey," sighed Yugi, "with dueling, I don't have to worry about people watching me because I'm too busy concentrating on the duel to let it scare me. But I just can't be in a play because one time, when I was in Grade Two, I had to play Peter Rabbit for two days. I was fine in rehearsals but, when the curtain came up, I panicked." Yugi sighed at having to relive this humiliating childhood memory but, if he told it he friends, he hoped, that they would be understanding and find a new star. "I forgot my lines, cried during intermission because I couldn't take people staring at me, and then, when everyone was bowing, I was so nervous about having to perform a second night, that I threw up on the stage. Everyone saw it and was disgusted. Grandpa took me home and I was crying the whole way there. I vowed never to be on stage again and I'm sticking to it."

"But Yugi--" pleaded Serenity.

"No, Serenity, I'm sorry," said Yugi, "You'll just have to find someone else to play the angel. I am flattered that you based him on me but, I just can't do it."

Yugi was about to leave with Yami, who, along with Mokuba, Rebecca, Tea, Joey, and Bakura, understood why Yugi wasn't interested. Serenity was crying out of disappointment because she really wanted Yugi to play the angel. Both Tristan and Duke were not impressed with Yugi for refusing Serenity and they blocked him from leaving.

"You're not leaving here until you apologize to Serenity," said Tristan in an angry tone.

"If you don't play the angel," threatened Duke, "We'll spread that childhood story of yours all over the Internet and everyone will laugh at you."

"HEY! LEAVE YUGI ALONE!" screamed Joey, "SURE, I'M NOT THAT HAPPY EITHER THAT HE'S WIMPING OUT BUT, HE SAID 'NO' AND THAT'S HIS RIGHT!"

Yugi cringed at Joey saying that he was chickening out and that Tristan and Duke were threatening him. He didn't think it was fair.

"Yugi," asked Tea, "Why don't you try it? I bet you'll be just fine."

"Yeah Yugi," said Mai, "This is a really neat story and the character is just like you anyway so, give it a shot."

I'm sure you'll be okay,said Yami through the mind link, Yugi, you have faced things scarier than performing in public.

/I just can't do it/ whimpered Yugi, mentally, /Everyone's pressuring me into something I can't do! I--/

Won't do, you mean,sighed Yami, This behavior of yours is very surprising to me because you have faced demons like Pegasus, Marik, Noa--

/Yeah Yami/ Yugi was now crying both in and out of the mind link /But no one seems to care about my feelings at all! I only told that horrible story to try to get everyone to understand. Why can't Serenity get someone else and leave me alone! I thought you said her play was dumb anyhow, Yami, so why are you asking me to star in something you think is stupid?/

Yugisaid Yami while hugging Yugi outside of the mind link You said yourself that we should all be supportive with Serenity when I was stuffing my finger down my throat. Like we've all been saying, just try it, and if it still makes you uncomfortable, we'll get Serenity to find someone else to play the angel. Okay hikari no tenshi? (AN: "Hikari no Tenshi", for those of you who don't know Japanese, means "Angel of Light.")

/Okay/ Yugi sniffled. Yugi recomposed himself and told Serenity that he'd give it a try. Serenity was very happy and said she'd get started on auditions for the roles of the Princess, the evil sorcerer, and the voices of the Duel Monsters. Duke and Tristan also apologized for threatening him and Yugi forgave them.

The next morning, the auditions were held and everyone was really great. Other duelists wanted to audition too because they liked the story. Serenity chose her actors with her star, Yugi, and they chose who played what part. At the end of the day, the roles were cast. The others saw a cast sheet and it read:

Roles for the upcoming play, "The Loveliest Angel" by Serenity Wheeler 

(Roles are subject to change if problems occur)

Orion(Angel)---Yugi Motou

Princess Selene---Tea Gardner

Evan(Sorcerer)---Duke Devlin

Voice of 'Dark Magician Girl'--- Mai Valentine

Voice of 'Magician of Black Chaos'---Yami Motou

Voice of 'Dark Magician'--- Bakura Ryou

(AN: Ryou for writers who use Japanese names.)

Voice of 'Celtic Guardian'---Tristan Taylor

Voice of 'Baby Dragon'---Mokuba Kaiba

Voice of 'Petite Dragon'---Rebecca Hawkins

Voice of 'Sangan'---Rex RaptorEvan's henchman

Voice of 'The 13th Grave'---BonzEvan's henchman

Voice of 'Time Wizard'---Joey Wheeler

And last but, not least,

Serenity Wheeler as the Narrator

Everyone loved their roles well, Duke was a bit sad that he was cast as the villain but, he promised that he would do a good job. Serenity just told him to pretend that Yugi made Duke mad by dating her. That gave Duke sometimes a little too much motivation---

"NO DUKE NO!" screamed Tea. Duke was supposed to just pretend to put a curse on Yugi with his toy wizard's staff, instead, thanks to Serenity's foolishly suggested idea to motivate Duke, he was chasing Yugi and trying to smack him with it!

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DATE SERENITY!" Duke shouted as he waved the stick around like a club.

"DUKE, FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT DATING HER!" yelped Yugi as he was running for dear life.

The next day, a new cast sheet replaced the old one because Serenity had to replace Duke or he would end up killing her star! She also had to replace Bakura because he had to go to his Grandmother's funeral in England on short notice. They were sad for him and wished him luck. Bakura was also downhearted because he really wanted to be a part of the play but, he wished them luck, too and hoped he'd be able to see it in England.

Roles for the upcoming play, "The Loveliest Angel" by Serenity Wheeler 

Orion(Angel)---Yugi Motou

Princess Selene---Tea Gardner

Evan(Sorcerer)---Weevil Underwood

Voice of 'Dark Magician Girl'--- Mai Valentine

Voice of 'Magician of Black Chaos'---Yami Motou

Voice of 'Dark Magician'--- Duke Devlin

Voice of 'Celtic Guardian'---Tristan Taylor

Voice of 'Baby Dragon'---Mokuba Kaiba

Voice of 'Petite Dragon'---Rebecca Hawkins

Voice of 'Sangan'---Rex RaptorEvan's henchman

Voice of 'The 13th Grave'---BonzEvan's henchman

Voice of 'Time Wizard'---Joey Wheeler

And last but, not least,

Serenity Wheeler as the Narrator

Rex and Bonz weren't too happy that Weevil was playing their boss but, they went with it. Duke made a better 'Dark Magician' than a villain and he was happier. He also told Yugi that he was sorry for trying to kill him. Yugi accepted the apology and was just glad that whole mess was over.

Days passed and everyone was having a great time in rehearsals. Mokuba even got his older brother, Seto, to come watch them practice the play. Seto loved his baby brother so how could he refuse. Seto, along with Duke's cheerleaders, Solomon, Prof. Hawkins, and Mrs. Wheeler, sat down and watched to the actors rehearse.

(AN: Hey Fic Readers! I'm going to put the rehearsals in script format so that way, it'll be like you're watching the play along with Seto and the others! Enjoy!ï)

Technical things like props moving, lighting, etc.

(Cast names, Author's notes, what people are doing)

These ('') are used for pretend actions.

"The Loveliest Angel" Act One: Scene One 

Stage is dark at first.

Narrator(Serenity): Once upon a time, there lived happy Duel Monsters who lived in a beautiful forest. There was no fighting in this world, just peace and harmony. The Duel Monsters were especially happy that they lived with their wonderful and kind friend, The Loveliest Angel! The Angel's real name was Orion and he cared about his friends very much. He was soft, beautiful, delicate, good-hearted, and modest. (AN: Yugi's blushing bright red as she says this.) He was also quite shy and he wasn't seen by humans often because of that.

Stage lights up and the scene begins with Orion (Yugi, with still a pink tint in his cheeks), Baby Dragon (Mokuba), and Petite Dragon (Rebecca), walking in the Magic Forest and picking wildflowers.

Orion: What a pretty day! These will make a nice birthday present for the Dark Magician Girl. (Picks up flowers off stage.)

Baby Dragon (Mokuba just stands there because he's voice acting for a hologram): These flowers are really beautiful.

Petite Dragon (Rebecca's also just standing there): They smell so nice! (She sniffs pretend flowers.)

Narrator: Orion and the small dragons were about to head to the Lake of Purity for the Dark Magician Girl's birthday party when their friend, Celtic Guardian (Tristan) ran over to them in a state of urgency.

Celtic Guardian (Tristan pretends he's out of breath): Orion ::Gasp:: The forest ::Gasp::

Orion: Please catch your breath first, Celtic Guardian.

Celtic Guardian: Thanks, Orion. The forest is under attack! Evan of the Shadowed Mountains and his henchmen, Sangan and the 13th Grave, are terrorizing the Lake of Purity! He's threatening to destroy the Dark Magician Girl if you don't come to talk to him!

Orion: We must leave immediately!

Both Dragons: Right!

End of Scene One

Set changes in darkness. New actors take positions.

Act One: Scene Two 

Scene Two starts with the lights flooding the stage as we see Dark Magician Girl (Mai) bound in a spell created by Evan (Weevil) while Dark Magician (Duke), Magician of Black Chaos (Yami), and Time Wizard (Joey) are powerless to save her. Sangan (Rex) and the 13th Grave (Bonz) are laughing at the distress of the others.

Magician of Black Chaos (Angry): Let her go!

Dark Magician(Mad): We've done nothing to you in all of these centuries so, why disturb our peace?

Evan (Psychotic): I'm just having a bit of fun with the birthday girl!

Sangan & 13th Grave: Keep going boss! (Binds tighten on DM Girl)

Dark Magician Girl (Frightened): Please let me go! Please stop it! (Mai pretends to cry.)

Time Wizard (AN: Even though he knows it pretend, Joey finds this all to similar to what happened to Mai when she dueled Marik's dark half. It frightens and angers him.): I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Narrator: The Time Wizard cared greatly for the Dark Magician Girl and he wanted her to be safe so, he charged at Evan. Poor Time Wizard! He didn't have enough speed to out-maneuver 13th Grave and Sangan and they knocked him out!

(Time Wizard gets knocked into a pretend tree and 'faints'.)

All of the other good monsters (Worried): TIME WIZARD!

Narrator: Just when all hope was fading, the Celtic Guardian came running in with Orion and the little dragons in tow. Evan noticed all of this and smirked.

Evan(coolly): It took you long enough, Orion.

Orion: Let her go! (Yugi waves his hands around to 'cast' a pretend spell and DM Girl is saved.)

Evan: Be warned, Angel! I will give you three days, if you do not give me the forest by then, I'll kill all of your little friends. (Weevil gestures to the good 'Duel Monsters')

13th Grave: You better do as our boss says!

Sangan: It would be a shame if such a pretty place was destroyed. Make your choice, Wings.

Evan: We'll be back in three days for your answer! (Weevil throws smoke ball; he, Rex, and Bonz exit Stage left.)

End of Scene Two, Act One

Intermission (15 minutes)

Loveliest Angel Act Two: Scene One 

Stage is set at the Lake of Purity. Everyone is worried and Time Wizard is bandaged.

Narrator (Sadly): Time Wizard was hurt and couldn't move his arm. Dark Magician Girl was very sad because he got hurt trying to save her. It's been three days already and Orion knew his answer since day one of this fight.

Weevil, Rex and Bonz walk on to the stage from the left.

Evan: Made your choice?

Orion (angry): I'll never give this place to you!

Evan (Mad): Then you have sealed your doom! When the sun sets, you will fall down dead! Weevil casts pretend spell of Yugi. Two fogs appear; one blue, the other green

All good monsters (scared): ORION!

Narrator: Evan left just as the sun was setting and Orion was starting to feel weak.

Orion(weakly): Remember to keep this forest safe from evil--Sun sets and he 'faints'. Celtic Guardian catches him.

Celtic Guardian (Shakes Orion): NO! Please wake up!

( Spellcaster monsters stand still as everyone else cries.)

Magician of Black Chaos(kindly): He's still alive.

Petite Dragon: He is?

Dark Magician Girl: We cast a spell to counter Evan's.

Dark Magician: While we couldn't undo Evan's magic, we softened his curse upon our beloved angel. Orion is asleep, not dead. He can only be awakened by a kiss, act, or announcement of pure, selfless love given to him by a maiden who truly loves him.

Celtic Guardian: If that's the case, I'll go find a peaceful place for our angel to sleep until he's awakened.

End of Act two, scene one

Loveliest Angel Act two: Scene two 

Stage is black

Narrator: Orion was placed in a beautiful crystal bed in the middle of a flowery meadow. Stage Right lights up to reveal Yugi lying in the bed while everyone else is crying around him. All of the creatures knew he was asleep but, it was still sad to see him like that.

Baby Dragon: That Evan! I wish I were bigger so I could burn him down!

Magician of Black Chaos: You know Orion would not want you to do that.

Evan and henchmen walk in.

Evan (angrily): So you spellcasters managed to save your angel from my hex but I'll kill him anyway! (Brings out a dagger and runs to the bed.)

Celtic Guardian: LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Defends the bed)

Stage Right is in the dark while Stage Left is lit up

Narrator: Meanwhile, Princess Selene (Tea), was riding through the forest to find her friend, Dark Magician Girl, and give her a new magic scepter. She heard screams and was quite alarmed.

Selene: What was that?! (She 'rides' toward the noise.) Whole stage is lit up after lights are turned off and things are moved around.

Narrator: Just as the Princess entered the meadow, she saw Evan and the Celtic Guardian fighting.

Selene (outraged): Evan! My father banished you to the High Mountains for your evil! I'll banish you a second time! (Brings out scepter) By my will and my might, I will end your evil tonight! (Tea 'casts' a spell of Weevil.)

Evan (Angry): NO! You've made me lose my powers! Evan and henchmen run scared

Narrator: After giving Dark Magician Girl her present, Selene looked over to the bed and saw the most heavenly and radiant creature she had ever seen. She knew, from Dark Magician Girl, that there was a lovely, male angel that ruled the forest but, she never suspected that he was this enchanting and sweet.

Selene (Tea strokes Yugi's hair, lovingly): What's his name?

Time Wizard: His name is Orion, Your Highness. Evan tried to kill him so he could rule the forest.

Baby Dragon: Yeah but, the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Magician of Black Chaos, stopped Evan from killing Orion with a spell. He's sleeping, waiting for pure, selfless love.

Selene: I'll give you all anything you ask for the bed and Orion. I truly can't live without him.

Dark Magician: All you have to do is kiss him, Your Highness, and you will be together.

(Tea kisses Yugi on the lips.)

Narrator(Happy): Selene kissed Orion with every ounce of love in her heart. The angel stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes to see the ravishing Princess that he was in love with, looking down on him with a loving expression.

Orion(lovingly):Oh Selene, will you marry me?

Selene(lovingly): Yes! Yes, my angel!

Narrator: And with those words, Selene was bathed in light Lights on Tea are blinding so Tristan can help her get her wings on and when the light faded, she learned that she had become an angel herself! Everyone was so happy! Orion and Selene ruled the forest with love and peace. Their kingdom was beautiful and filled with happiness and light. Everyone, from that day forward, was happy and they all lived Happily Ever After.

Play Rehearsals end, everyone bows

(AN: Okay, back to story format now.)

The rehearsal audience loved what they saw and hoped the play would be a success. On opening night, the play was even better with the holograms. Everything looked so real! Everyone was so happy for Serenity and she couldn't help but smile. Joey was so proud of his little sister and he gave her a big hug.

"That was great, Sis!" exclaimed Joey. Everyone agreed and hugged her. Later, Yugi asked Serenity aside and thanked her for helping him get over his stage fright.

"You're welcome, Yugi," she smiled at her star, "I'm just glad you did it!"

"Thanks," replied Yugi with a blush, "these are for you." And with that, he handed her a bouquet of pink carnations.

"Thank you, Yugi!" she chirped as she sniffed them.

The play was a triumph and Pegasus had it made into a movie. The movie was even more successful and Serenity became the chief script writer for all of the Duel Monster plays that Pegasus was going to make from now on. Yugi and Tea starting dating and were engaged about a year later. Their wedding looked just like the play and everyone was happy.

Owari (The End)ï


End file.
